


days presented slow

by untokki



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Drabble, First Meetings, Libraries, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untokki/pseuds/untokki
Summary: with no interest in reading, why was jiyong spending his weekends at a library?





	days presented slow

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics from "alarm" by atlas

Jiyong slid a book out from its snug place in the shelf, barely giving the back a glance before replacing it. He did the same with the next, and the one after that, but he had no interest in the summary on the cover. Rather than his eyes running over the printed text--in this case, white over a blue cover--his eyes drifted across the large room. It was like a maze for his vision, trying to get past the large bookcases and the low arm chairs, but his goal finally came into sight. The dated brown carpet abruptly changed into patterns of stars and bright colors, with worse stains than Jiyong would have liked to admit. He hadn’t sat in chairs so small since grade school, and even with his small stature, he couldn’t imagine settling down without the plastic legs snapping. It was because of this that Jiyong found himself staring at the children’s area, at the tall man situated on one of those tiny seats. His large hands fiddled with papers too small for him, in an attempt to teach the kids surrounding him and the table. Jiyong wasn’t sure what he was making, as the craft project changed every week.

The man was the only reason Jiyong had taken to visiting the library every Saturday, as it was the day children could make crafts and gain prizes as rewards for their summer reading logs. Volunteers fluctuated, but the tall man was always there.

He looked like he was in his perfect element, as the man always held a smile on his lips. Jiyong had to admit, the grin was really growing on him, the two crooked teeth on the bottom row holding a very specific charm. It was a disfigurement to his outward perfection, and Jiyong shoved his book back into the case at the thought.

Jiyong must have stuck out like a bruised thumb, his bright red mop of hair clashing with the neutral hues of green and brown in the library. If the tall man hadn’t noticed the other every weekend, Jiyong would have thought he was blind.

 

Every time the craft period ended, Jiyong would startle himself with his sudden rush to get out of the area. This time, however, Jiyong stayed. He stayed in his place, only because the man of his interest for the entire summer season was approaching him.

He was even taller than Jiyong could ever dream.

“You seem really indecisive,” the man said, and Jiyong scowled. The taller merely continued, seemingly ignoring the little groan. “Do you want a recommendation?”

“No, thank you.”

“Do you not have an interest in reading?” the tall man questioned, tilting his head gently.

“Not really,” Jiyong muttered, and kissed his teeth when he realized it had come out of his mouth.

“So, you don’t like reading, but you come here every single Saturday?”

“I’m trying to get into reading-”

“You know, I work here on Tuesdays and Thursdays, too, if you’re so interested.”

 


End file.
